<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Kiss by MajiLovePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847067">Sweet Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess'>MajiLovePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo is thrilled to be home with Haruka after some out of town work. Little does he know that she’s got a surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Nanami Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Syo has grown on me as a character. This turned out so soft and domestic, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Syo sighed in relief as he stepped in the door and shrugged off his duffel and blazer in one motion. He tossed the coat on the rack, and his keys into the small bowl on the skinny hall table.</p><p>“I’m back!” he called toward the kitchen as he kicked off his sneakers and slipped into his house shoes.</p><p>“Welcome home!” Haruka’s lyrical voice came moments before her head poked out the doorway with a brilliant smile.</p><p>Syo crossed the floor between them, scooped her up and, spun her just enough to earn a few shrieks of laughter. </p><p>“Man! I’m so stoked to be home!” He pumped a fist and let out a whoop. “Did you have a good week?” he asked, planting kisses along her jaw.</p><p>When he set her down, Haruka was still beaming. “It was lovely, thank you. I got your flowers.”</p><p>She kissed him, soft and sweet, cupping his cheeks. “I put them on the coffee table so I could admire them while you were away.”</p><p>Syo pulled her into another kiss. This one decidedly less chaste. “I missed you so much,” he breathed, kissing her cheeks and temples for good measure.</p><p>Haruka laughed, pulling him closer in response. “I missed you, too.” </p><p>The cooking timer startled them apart, and they couldn’t help laughing at themselves for jumping.</p><p>Haruka gave him a last peck before slipping into the kitchen.</p><p>Dinner was fairly quiet other than Syo’s praise for home-cooked food after a week of catering and takeout. </p><p>“How was the filming?” Haruka asked as he set his chopsticks down. </p><p>“Eh, pretty good. Doin’ my own stunts helped speed things up.” Syo grinned. “Hyuga-sensei was awesome as usual.”</p><p>Haruka giggled when Syo ruffled her bangs. “The two of us are gonna take you to the cast screening for sure. You’ll love it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will,” Haruka mused.</p><p>Syo scooped up their plates and headed toward the sink. “I’ve got the dishes. Go relax, why dontcha?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Haruka fussed. “You were working all week.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead. “And so were you.” He winked over his shoulder as he turned on the faucet and picked up the scrubbing pad. “Thanks for the dinner, but I’ve got cleanup.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Syo tossed the dish towel over his shoulder after drying his hands. He padded to the laundry closet and dumped the towel into the hamper along with his t-shirt.</p><p>Haruka was curled up in their bed with a book. Her round reading glasses- a fairly new addition- were perched on her nose. </p><p>“Whatcha reading, Nanami?” Syo asked as he spooned her and settled his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>She laughed as he tried to blow a wayward strand of her rosy hair away from his nose. “I picked it up from the library. Tomo-chan thought I would like it. It’s a historical fiction about Mozart and his sister.”</p><p>“Riveting stuff,” Syo teased, noting that she was well past the halfway point.</p><p>She flashed a cute pout. “It’s good,” she insisted.</p><p>Still, she reached onto the nightstand and slipped a ribbon in as a placeholder before setting the book aside. </p><p>Syo gently plucked the glasses off her nose and folded them on his bedside table.</p><p>Haruka tipped her head back so she could catch his lips in a soft kiss. “Welcome home. I missed you.”</p><p>His grin widened as he breathed against her ear. “You already said that.”</p><p>Haruka twisted in his arms until she was laying on his bare chest, looking as smug as petite sweetheart like her was capable of. “Then I suppose I’ll have to show you how I missed you.”</p><p>Syo arched his eyebrows as a Cheshire grin lit up his face. “Is that right? What’re you gonna do?” He took one of her hands and threaded their fingers together. He kissed each knuckle and met her twinkling eyes.</p><p>She kissed his nose and shifted, pushing his back toward the mattress. Haruka’s cheeks darkened as she guided their joined hands to her thigh, where the hem of her bright blue dress edged up. She withdrew her fingers with a small smile and slid her hand over his as she steered it higher.</p><p>“Eager now aren’t yo-“ Syo cut himself off as one of his black-painted nails hooked on the edge of something lacy. “Well,” he said with a chuckle, “that’s new.”</p><p>His hand bunched her skirt up, revealing a hot pink garter, complete with white lace and bows. “Did Shibuya recommend this, too?</p><p>Haruka nodded, beaming at his obvious reaction. “It’s a set.”</p><p>His throat suddenly felt dry, and he shifted. “Well, guess I’d better check out the rest of it, then.”</p><p>Haruka squeaked as he rolled her onto the mattress. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere at once. Caressing her thigh, cupping her breast, brushing her hair to one side. </p><p>His lips met hers just long enough to tease before he dipped down, tracing a line of stubble-rough kisses from her neck to her clavicle. </p><p>His tongue swept out over her weak spot, making her whine louder as he squeezed her breast through the thin fabric. </p><p>Her perfume met his nose as his teeth met her skin. She smelled like summer and tasted like heaven. Her breath hitched on the edge of a moan when his teeth teased the spot with tiny nibbles. When he released the skin, a dark pink mark was left behind. He kissed the bruise in apology while she pulled at his hair. </p><p>“Syo-kun,” she mewled, arching up as both hands massaged her breasts. </p><p>Wasting no more time, he slid one hand, catching the zipper on the side of her dress and tugging it down.</p><p>He rocked back on his heels and used the arm around her waist to draw her up against his chest.</p><p>“Nanami, you’re so hot,” he groaned as her hips brushed his tightening pants.</p><p>She laughed, letting him pull the dress over her head and toss it onto their armchair.</p><p>Syo couldn’t help the tongue that darted out to wet his lips as he took her in. Soft skin, lidded eyes, and a brand new lace lingerie set. “Damn, I’m lucky.”</p><p>A white bralette failed to hide her hardening nipples as he trailed his fingers across the lace and bows.</p><p>One hand slid down her smooth stomach to rest on the jut of her hip. He fingered the bright pink string, tugging at one end. He was pleasantly surprised when the ribbon slipped away, baring Haruka’s hip.</p><p>He went to reach for the string on the opposite hip, but Haruka had other plans as she tugged his wrists and guided him back to her breasts. </p><p>Syo could take a hint.</p><p>He used his thumbs to slide the white lace down until her soft breasts spilled over the edges and revealed her hardened nipples to his hungry eyes.</p><p>Knowing her all weaknesses, he kissed down her cleavage and easily popped the left nipple into his mouth as his hand came up to tease the right.</p><p>Haruka gasped, tugging more insistently at his hair while his tongue swirled over the peak. “Ah- Syo!”</p><p>He hummed against her breast, making her tremble. His left hand played her with the same ease as a violin. </p><p>Her little moans increased in volume the harder he sucked. She quivered, sliding her body against his and pulling tighter.</p><p>Syo slipped his knee between her legs, letting her grind down on his thigh as he teased her. She shuddered at the friction and kissed his head in thanks.</p><p>His tongue flicked out over her nipple in time with a pinch to its pair, and Haruka whined, letting her head fall back as her breathing grew uneven. </p><p>Syo noticed a wet spot forming on his light-wash jeans with every roll of her hips against his thigh. His pants grew tighter still.</p><p>As if sensing his rising desperation, Haruka fumbled one hand down his stomach until she cupped the tent of his pants. </p><p>Syo moaned into her breast, rubbing himself against her touch. His lips released her nipple, leaving a trail of saliva as he rested his forehead on the swell of her breast. “Fuck, Nanami. Harder.”</p><p>She carded her fingers through his short hair as she gently squeezed through the denim. </p><p>A small hiss of pleasure escaped his lips before he switched to take her other nipple in his mouth.</p><p>Haruka didn’t take long to grow bolder. She untangled her left hand from his hair, and easily undid the button and zipper of his jeans. His polka-dotted boxers were damp with pre-cum where she traced his arousal.</p><p>Syo growled a little, letting his teeth nip a bit harder as he tried to slide his hips toward her hand for more friction.</p><p>Haruka’s squeak made him relax his bite, but he insistently pushed his erection further into her cupped hand. </p><p>She ran both hands up his hips before tugging the elastic band down along with his jeans. </p><p>Her hands guided Syo’s head up into a kiss before she pushed him down on the mattress. </p><p>“It’s your turn,” she insisted, placing her arms on either side of his hips.</p><p>Syo’s eyes widened before his face relaxed into a grin. “If you say so.”</p><p>Haruka flashed him a sweet smile before dipping her head and swirling her tongue across the tip. </p><p>“Oh, fuck...” he moaned letting his eyes close and his head fall to the pillow.</p><p>One small hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as her head bobbed lower, taking half his length into her warm mouth. </p><p>He choked out a few curses as her tongue traced the vein along the underside. He could feel her saliva dripping down toward where her hand massaged him slowly. Syo didn’t bother fighting the blissful feeling as her mouth slid up and down.</p><p>Cracking one eye open, Syo watched each dip of her head with rapt attention, feeling her skilled tongue move in time. </p><p>Without warning, her other hand moved to massage his scrotum. Syo’s eyes flew wide and he moaned in time with his bucking hips. More curses spilled from his lips. “Oh, God, Nanami!”</p><p>His hand found her head, and he pulled gently, guiding her along his length as his breathing grew short.</p><p>She had gotten so good at this. He stifled a chuckle when he recalled their first attempt at sex. </p><p>“Ha-Haruka,” he groaned, using her given name and tugging gently at her hair until she came up for air.</p><p>She knew him well enough by now to be able stop in time. Still, Syo was ready for the main event to start.</p><p>Haruka rocked back on her heels, letting Syo’s hands trace up her stomach, flicking each nipple with a wink before he grabbed the edges of the bralette and eased it up, over her head. </p><p>“Now we’re getting somewhere,” he joked, kissing each nipple softly before reaching down for the other ribbon holding up her panties.</p><p>Haruka shivered. The string pulled taut and then slipped out of its bow. </p><p>Syo kissed a path down her stomach and the faded stretch marks at her hips until his nose was buried just above the pink curls. He snapped the edge of the garter against her thigh, but left it in place.</p><p>He caught the edge of her lace underwear between his lips, and he pulled the fabric away as she spread her thighs for him.</p><p>Haruka’s breathing hitched as the fabric brushed against her clit. “Syo-kun!”</p><p>Syo teased her thighs further open and kissed the soft pink curls above her center. He swiped a finger between her lower lips and brought the glistening digit to his mouth. </p><p>He held eye contact with her as he swiped a tongue over the fluids and licked his finger clean. </p><p>The moonlight didn’t hide the blush dusting both of their cheeks. </p><p>“Nanami,” he murmured, nipping at her earlobe. “I want to taste you more.”</p><p>Haruka shivered, her blush staining darker. “O-okay.”</p><p>Syo leaned back on the mattress and crooked a finger. “C’mere, Nanami.” His eyes twinkled with a want that she was helpless to deny.</p><p>She gripped the headboard as she spread her thighs above his face. His hands squeezed her rear, sinking into the soft flesh and earning tiny squeaks.</p><p>When his tongue slipped between her folds, she shut her eyes and gasped. “Syo-kun!”</p><p>Using the delicate grip on her hips, he pulled her down onto his open mouth. His tongue glided up, circling her clit and flicking roughly until she was crying his name.</p><p>He flattened his tongue, letting her grind against it and whine. With each pass of her hips, his tongue slipped closer and closer to her dripping heat. “Please,” she whined, letting her head fall toward the bed frame. “Syo.”</p><p>He kneaded her rear and pushed his tongue into her aching core. Her hips began to buck as he lapped at her arousal. He tilted his head just enough to rub her clit with his nose. </p><p>When he needed air, his tongue came back to her clit, idly tracing the hiragana for ‘I love you’ over and over. He took a few deep breaths through his nose and resumed his work. She whimpered and began to rock against his face. </p><p>His hand toyed with the lace garter, snapping it against her thigh every so often. She whined tossing her head back and grinding down on his nose.</p><p>“Syo-kun! Ah! I’m- please,” she babbled, clinging desperately to the headboard.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Syo flicked his tongue faster and pulled her clit into his mouth, squeezing it lightly between his teeth as he slipped two fingers into her dripping entrance.</p><p>Haruka squealed his name as her orgasm rocked through her body and left her shaking above him.</p><p>Syo rubbed gentle circles on her hips as he lapped up her sweet fluids.</p><p>When she sat back on his stomach and tried to catch her breath, he flashed her a blinding smile. “Good, huh?”</p><p>She flicked his wet nose and laughed, but kissed him nonetheless. “Very good.”</p><p>He rolled his hips. “Up for more?”</p><p>“I’d say so,” Haruka quipped, moving to kneel next to him.</p><p>He sat up, kissed her, and slid both his pants and boxers off. As he tossed them vaguely in the direction of the hamper, Haruka reached into the drawer of their side table to grab a condom and lube.</p><p>Syo crossed his legs where he sat in front of her. She guided the condom down his length and kissed his stomach when she finished.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>She nodded, spreading her legs as his lube-coated fingers skimmed her clit and pushed up, into her tight heat.</p><p>The two fingers scissored her walls for a long minute. When he withdrew, the lube wasn’t the only thing coating his fingers. </p><p>This time, he held his fingers to her mouth, letting her lick them clean of her arousal.</p><p>When he was satisfied, Syo slipped a hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, mapping out the little corners where the sweet musk of her arousal lingered, mixed with the artificial strawberry of the lube.</p><p>Syo guided Haruka onto his lap. Her arms wound themselves around his shoulders.</p><p>Haruka whimpered against his hair as Syo gently lifted her legs under each knee. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as he hoisted her up on his lap, letting their bare chests touch. “Syo-kun.”</p><p>Lining himself up with her dripping entrance, Syo kissed her temple. “Are you ready, Nanami?”</p><p>She nodded. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Slowly, he lowered her in time with his smooth thrust, groaning as her warm heat enveloped him. </p><p>Haruka’s breathing faltered as she moaned what might have been his name. Her head tipped back, and her spine arched, pressing her stomach into his abs. </p><p>When their hips were flush, she took a shuddering breath and kissed him desperately. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lube with the barest hint of the mint balm they shared. </p><p>His thumbs rubbed delicate patterns on her knees while he responded to her kiss and gave her a moment to adjust. </p><p>She only waited a few seconds before she rolled her hips and broke the kiss. “Go on.”</p><p>“Thank God,” he teased, snapping his hips and trying to find a rhythm. He used his grip on her legs to rock her up and down in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“Oh!” She moaned long and low before whining. Her walls squeezed down on him as he controlled their pace with hard, slow thrusts. “Ah! Syo! Faster!” Haruka whimpered, tugging at his hair. “Please!”</p><p>Syo chuckled, hiking her legs up until they rested on his elbows. He slammed his hips up faster and faster to meet her demands. With his hands free, his fingers found her nipples once more, tweaking them in time with his rapid thrusts.</p><p>“How’s that, Nanami?” he asked, unable to hide his smirk as she clung desperately to his shoulders and tried to match his punishing pace.</p><p>“It’s- ah! Good,” she squeaked as he flicked her sensitive nipples. </p><p>She tried to rock her hips down in time, but Syo’s grip on her legs kept her from doing much but clinging to him. “Syo...”</p><p>Never stilling his hips, he met her for an open-mouth kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, wild and rough. He granted her control of the kiss, doing his best to respond when he was intent on the incredible feeling of her walls tightening down on him. It was a sure sign that her orgasm wasn’t far off.</p><p>Harruka’s kiss and hips became more desperate as her climax built. “Syo-kun. I’m close,” she moaned.</p><p>His hips lost their rhythm and became erratic as he raced toward the satisfaction they both craved. “Me, too,” he grunted, pressing rough kisses to her cheeks.</p><p>Her nipples had mostly been forgotten, so he began to tease them again, drawing more mewls and gasps from her throat.</p><p>“You make such hot noises,” Syo groaned, feeling his hips stutter in time with her needy gasp.</p><p>His hips grew frantic as he bounced her harder and faster atop his lap. “Fuck,” Syo moaned as she pulled his hair harder and cried his name.</p><p>He glanced up at her face just in time to catch her orgasm. Her lips parted in a gasp and her whole body coiled like a spring until finally, she snapped, her hips rocking involuntarily as she rode out the waves of bliss.</p><p>Syo barely managed a few more thrusts before his own orgasm had him collapsing into her waiting embrace.</p><p>He gulped down as much oxygen as he could, slowly letting her legs slide off his arms. </p><p>She wrapped her legs around his back and they held each other upright, catching their breath and grinning.</p><p>“God, I’d missed that,” Syo laughed, nuzzling her jaw and placing gentle kisses against her neck. </p><p>Haruka giggled, stroking his hair in apology for the earlier pulling. “You weren’t away that long,” she teased.</p><p>He flopped back on the mattress, bringing her down on top of him, which earned a small shriek. “Long enough for you to send suggestive texts and buy new lingerie,” he countered, booping his finger against her nose.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and rolled onto the mattress beside him.</p><p>Their lips met for a few more soft kisses until Syo sat up to rid himself of the used condom.</p><p>After he’d tossed it in the trash, he felt Haruka’s arms wrap around his waist with a small hum. </p><p>“Whatcha thinking, Nanami?”</p><p>“We need showers,” she murmured, placing feather-soft kisses to his shoulder blades. </p><p>Syo chuckled, turning and scooping her into a princess carry. “Well, then,” he smiled, rubbing their noses together, “to the shower we go.”</p><p>Haruka squealed and laughed as he carried her all the way to there.</p><p>As he shut the bathroom door behind them, Syo grinned again. There really is no place like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>